Perfect
by Beauty Queen Piper
Summary: A little daydream Beckendorf secretly hope will come true. A daydream so perfect, it's unrealistic. However, New Years Eve are magical. Daydreams and silly fantasies do come true on that special night.


Silena pulled Beckendorf into the crowd anticipating for the new year. Some of the half-bloods found the New Year way too overwhelming and decided not to make a big fuss about it and stayed in camp. Some of them went to spend it with their parent and possibly step family. However, Silena, Beckendorf and a few other half bloods decided to spend it with their friends in Time Square.

The other campers had already dispersed with the crowd leaving Silena and Beckendorf together. There was 30 minutes until the new year and for some reason, Silena managed to get both of them to the front. Maybe it was because she's so pretty guys wanted to appear as a 'gentleman' to her by letting her be in front of them. Maybe it was because Silena was able to find cracks to squeeze through. Beckendorf didn't mind, as long as Silena was with him he's great.

Beckendorf has a little crush on Silena. Okay, maybe not that little but he knows he have no chance with her. She is flawless, beautiful, totally in a different league than him. If they were in high school, Silena would be Queen Bee while he is a nobody. It was already amazing he got Silena to notice him and become his friend. Girlfriend? That is ridiculous, so he kept it to himself. A little daydream he secretly hope will come true.

Their parental heritage never got along well either. She was a child of Aphrodite and although Aphrodite is married to Hephaestus, it is pretty obvious she never loved him and is often cheating on him (well, more than Hephaestus cheats anyway). Children of Hephaestus don't exactly hate but were never best buddies with Aphrodite's children. There is some resentment between them because of their parents.

"Hey Charlie!" Silena called him. He smiled, he liked how nobody except for her calls him that. Normally, he'll kill the person calling him 'Charlie' but when it's Silena, she can get away with anything. 'Charlie' is like a thing between them two and Beckendorf liked that.

"Silena!" Beckendorf smiled. "I guess we're spending it together."

She laughed, something he would like to spend his life hearing. "Yeah, everybody ditched us."

Beckendorf shrugged. "I don't really mind."

"Come on, Charlie." Silena grabbed his hands leading him to the front offering him a clear view of the performances. "It started."

* * *

The crowd chanted loudly anticipating for the 0 in the end of the countdown. The start of a new year.

"Ten!"

"Nine!"

"Eight!"

"Seven!"

"Six!"

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!" (AN: I just thought it'd be cooler if like the countdown is vertical as it is, like a real countdown)

"Happy New Year!" The crowd cried happily. This was the moment they gave been waiting all night for. Confetti filled the night sky as fireworks began to shoot towards the sky. This was the moment many people time to freeze in. It was breath-taking.

People started turning to the nearest person from the opposite gender to give them their first kiss of the new year. Their new years kiss, something they'll remember for the rest of the year. Beckendorf stared awkwardly at Silena. He wanted to be her new year kiss but why would she kiss him? They weren't even dating.

"Have you ever had your new year kiss?" Silena asked glancing around her where everybody is kissing their partners celebrating the new year.

"No. I haven't." Beckendorf admitted softly. "You?"

"Not yet." Silena replied shyly. "I'm saving it for someone special. I want my first new year kiss to be from somebody I can trust.

"Oh, okay." Beckendorf's heart dropped. He obviously wasn't the special one Silena has been waiting for.

"Lilah, will you marry me?" A man beside Beckendorf dropped down to his knees and proposed to his surprised girlfriend.

"Oh my god!" Lilah squealed covering her mouth with excitement. Tears pour out of her eye in happiness. "Yes, yes, yes!"

The crowd next to the happy, now engaged couple cheered. Proposing on New Years Day especially right after the ball dropped is romantic. The couple are definitely going to remember this day.

Beckendorf felt a burst of confidence. If this guy can propose to his girlfriend on this magical night, why can't he ask Silena out? She is right next to him, it's not that hard to ask her.

She might reject you, in front of everybody. You aren't exactly Taylor Lautner, Beckendorf's mind reminded him. Slowly, he could feel the confidence fading. He just got to ask her out, without loosing any more seconds he looked at Silena and mumbled. "Will you go out with me?"

"Huh?" Silena frowned. "I'm sorry what?"

Beckendorf was about to say 'oh nothing, just look at those fireworks!' but without knowing how, he blurted out. "Do you want to go and catch a movie sometime?" He shuffled his feet nervously.

"Did you just ask me out?" Silena raised her eyebrows. Damn, Beckendorf winced. She is going to say no.

"Yeah." Beckendorf replied softly. "I mean-"

"Aww, Charlie." Silena smiled. "I have been waiting for this so long!" Without hesitating, she kissed him. It was perfect. A dream come true. Beckendorf couldn't help but let a grin slid past. It was like the perfect ending of a disney movie.

According to Beckendorf, Silena is perfection and everything is perfect around her.

* * *

AN: Happy New Year guys! (okay, I know in some countries it's already the next day but it's 1/1/13 where I am - just consider it to be a belated one)

I want to write at least a story on every of my favourite couple so here! I hope you enjoyed this short Beckendorf/Silena (Beckelina?) They are just flawless together!

~Kisses, Emily


End file.
